A Sims 3 Story: Dead Pandemic
by CrossoverGuy21
Summary: Adverage Sim Matt Roberts now needs to fight for his life. When a nationwide pandemic turns Simkind into flesh-eating zombies, Matt travels the country, fighting off any zombies he sees. To survive, he'll need to team up with whoever he meets along the way. Includes other Sims 3 towns like Bridgeport and Sunlit Tides. Rated T for blood and bad language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So I was wondering, what if the peaceful worlds of The Sims 3 were infested with zombies? So that's my reason for making this Sims fanfic about someone who is trying to survive the zombie apocalypse of SimNation. ENJOY! :D**

I couldn't believe it. The infected where surrounding me. To think, these things ued to be normal Sims. Now, they are anything BUT Sims now.

What do you mean what the hell I'm talking about?! Oh right. Well, let me start from the beginning...

My name is Matt Roberts. I am 24 years old, I have brown hair, and brown eyes. And right after I graduated college, I moved to Sunset Valley to begin my life. Little did I know that, soon, my life will be too frightening to live.

I work as a cop at the local police station. I'm actually one of the best cops in town.

I was in a relationship with my true love, Jenelle Jennings. She has very red hair, blue eyes, and she is 23 years old.

In Sunset Valley, it used to be a place where Sims could live very happy lives. My best friend Hank Colson lives right next door to me. We hang out every day.

Hey, I'm just rambling now. Let me begin. The first day of the nation-wide infection happened on the 21st of March, 2016. I was at home, watching TV, when suddenly, a news report just came on.

"This is NOT a drill," the news reporter said. "A huge infection has just been created at the local science lab. It exploded in a highly concealed room, so luckily the infection didnt get into the open. But the people who breathed in the infection have turned into monsters. The monsters have turned everyone else in the science lab into more monsters, and they have gotten out of the building and throughout Sunset Valley."

"THIS IS NOT A TEST! The infected ones can be identified because they are covered in blood, and have rotting flesh and red eyes. If you see an infected individual, you must remove it's head or destroy it's brain. It's the only way to defeat the infected one. And if you get bitten by an infected, it means you will become one of them. The only way to avoid turning into one is to cut off the infected area before it reaches your brain. In the meantime, you must evacuate to-"

After that I turned the TV off. I mean, infected individuals? They just wanted to scare us. If only I took it seriously...

At 9:15PM, I was watching my favorite zombie movie, when I heard a knock at the door. The knock was hard and repeating and whoever it was was saying "HELP!"

I opened the door and saw Jenelle standing there. "JENELLE, what's wrong?" Then I looked at her arm.

It was COVERED in blood. There appeared to be teeth marks there, too. "WHAT THE F*** HAPPENED?!" I screamed.

"I-I-I don't know," she stammered. "I was just walking home when I saw someone. He was on the ground, unconscious. I pushed him to wake him up, and he DID wake up. Then he BIT me!"

As she continued we walked to the couch. "I shoved him off and started running, but then more Sims started coming after me. My house was too far away, but then I remembered where you lived, and while I was running, I lost the crazy Sims."

"I'm just glad you're safe," I reassured her. "You can stay here tonight if you want. I'll make some dinner, we can watch some TV, and go to bed. Simple as that."

She nodded. "Thanks, honey," she said in a hoarse voice. She started looking pale for some reason.

After that, wrapped a bandage around her bleeding arm, made us a dinner of mac and cheese, and we watched some movies until we fell asleep.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I had no idea what time it was when I woke up. All I remember is seeing Jenelle drooling over me.

I got up and ran right away. She screamed a terrifying scream and ran after me. She jumped on me and tried to bite me like I was her favorite treat, a cupcake.

"JENELLE, GET OFF ME!" I screamed. She didn't listen. I had to grab a knife and stab her in the hand.

She got off right away, and then I ran to my room upstairs and locked the door. She was pounding hard on the door.

_What the hell is wrong with her? _I wondered. All I knew was she's dangerous. I had to get out of my house. I saw the window, and decided to get out through there.

It wouldn't open for some reason. I pulled and pulled and pulled, but it wouldn't open. Then I got my baseball bat from over my bed and busted the window open.

I decided to keep it as a weapon, in case more Sims tried to eat me. As I was climbing through the window, Jenelle busted in. Luckily, I got out just before she tried to grab me.

I landed hard on the sidewalk with a _thud._

_Owww, _I thought. I got up, and saw the town like I never saw it before.

It was a complete disaster. Houses were either broken, boardered up, or on fire, Sims tried to get into someone's car, and Sims were chasing other Sims. I turned around and literally saw someone eating someone else.

I did NOT wanna watch it. I turned around the street so see groups of Sims walking around, moaning and what I HOPED was pizza sauce on their faces.

Suddenly Jenelle came out of my house, so I ran to my car and locked the door. But she, along with three or four other crazy Sims, wouldn't give up without a fight. So I just turned on my car and drove away.

As I drove, I saw a scene that was a complete massacure. Cops were trying to shoot the blood-covered Sims, but then those Sims ate the cops. Then the cops got up and ate OTHER Sims.

I turned on the car radio. I had to know what the hell was happening. They said infected zombies where roaming around Sunset Valley, and said everyone should evacuate the town.

"The news report was RIGHT," I thought with fright. Suddenly, a huge truck came and swerved. With the back part coming towards my car. Oh crap.

I turned around, but then my car got hit and I found myself flying down a hill. As I did, I saw the truck falling on top of people.

All I remember after that was falling and falling, then everything went from normal to gray. Then to red. Then I saw black...

**How did you guys like it? I was wondering if you have been craving a zombie Sims story, and now you got one! Stick around for the next chapter! This is CrossoverGuy21 signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2: I survived

**Welcome back guys! Did you think Matt Roberts died from that truck? HECK NO! The story is still FAR from over...and this chapter will have some REAL horror! Here we go:**

I awoke some time later after that truck hit my car. My first sight was a guy though. At first, I freaked out because I thought he was infected.

But then I saw that he was human. He was an African-American tall and muscular army guy with buzzed hair and a bit of facial hair.

He pulled me up and said, "Follow me! The monsters are coming!"

I turned around to see tons of infected charging towards us. _HOLY CRAP BALLS, _I thought. I decided to follow him. Better idea than being eaten alive.

I followed him, and the whole place was a bloody massacure.

I had no idea who was alive and who was infected. All streets were covered with Sims chasing or being chased. Blood was everywhere. And some other Sims seemed to be watching the scene from the sidewalk, hiding.

Little did they know that, infected people jumped off the roof, landed on the Sims, and ate the Sims.

"COME ON," the army guy said. We both got into his military truck and drove away.

Every single infected person chased the car. Apparently, anything that's bright, loud or moving, that's what the infected follow.

"Where are we driving?!" I asked the guy.

"We are going to the library," he said. "It's our only bet."

"BET TO DO WHAT, STUDY FOR A TEST?!" I screamed at him. "WE GOT SIMS WHO LOVE TO EAT OTHER SIMS CHASING US AND YOU WANNA GO TO THE F***ING LIBRARY!?"

The guy pulled out a gun and pointed it at my head. "IT'S OUR SAFEHOUSE," he said. "I CAN just leave you out in the street to be food."

I just looked away from him, and he put the gun down. Then a crazed Sim broke the car window and tried to break in.

He tried to pull me out, but I grabbed my baseball bat and whacked his head. His skull broke and he fell to the ground. It was disgusting.

I heard footsteps on top of the car. Then more of those things got in front of the main window and broke it.

I heard the army guy say something, but I couldn't hear him. He just gave me a gun.

A monster grabbed my shirt and tried to bite me, but I shot him before he could. He fell off the car and onto the street.

"Don't waste ammo," the guy said. I grabbed my bat and whacked any of those things that came near me.

At last, a flare launched into the sky. It was some guy on top of the movie theater. I guess he wanted to either save us or commit suicide.

_Well, the library was just minutes away_, I thought. _The only thing that can kill us is the helicopter falling from the sky. Nothing will-_

Then I thought, _WAIT, HELICOPTER?!_

"LOOK OUT," I screamed to the guy. "HELICOPTER!"

He looked up, and said, "Holy shit."

We got out of the way just before the helicopter was supposed to hit us. It took out several infected.

We got to the library, where the huge mob of infected caught up to us. We ran inside, locked the door, and also boardered it up.

There were two other Sims sitting at the table. One was a woman with a pink tanktop, dark blonde hair, and blue eyes. The other was a redhead with a blue flannel shirt, a white trucker hat, and green eyes.

"This is Susan Addams and Kyle Cook," the army guy said. "And I'm Ben Jackson."

"I'm Matt Roberts," I said. "So, does anyone wanna explain what the F*** IS GOING ON HERE?!"

"It's the Zomternity," Susan said. "Meaning 'Zombified Eternity.' That's what we're calling this thing."

"Those creatures out there ARE NOT HUMAN," Kyle said. "They are 'Eaters.'

"Eaters?" I asked.

"They eat whoever they find," Kyle answered.

"It's the end of this world," Ben said with grief. "Zomternity has spread out through the entire country."

"WAIT WHAT?!" I screamed. "The entire COUNTRY is crawling with these things?! There is no safe place?!"

"Well, there is another way," Susan said. "We are heading to Simdon. That place is super safe."

"But what about America-?"

"AMERICA IS GONE," Ben yelled. "There is NO cure for the disease, all your friends and relatives are DEAD, and it's only a matter of f***ing time until those Eaters bust in here and EAT US ALL!"

"Come down," I said.

"COME DOWN?!" Susan snapped. "Sunset Valley and ALL of SimNation is crawling with eaters! We are soon gonna be ripped to shreds, and you want us to CALM DOWN?!"

"Look, I'm freaked out, too," I said calmly.

"Look, guys, Zomternity was a huge surprise on everyone," Ben said, defending me. "We need to stock up and get to Simdon."

Everyone agreed. We got the necessary supplies (food, water, weapons, etc.), put them into the truck, and left.

"Remember," Ben said. "Eaters are rarely around during daytime, but they are ALWAYS around during night. So when night comes, we hide somewhere and go to sleep."

I hoped I could trust these guys. Sunset Valley was on one side of the country, and the sea leading to Simdon was all the way on the other side. This was gonna be one long ride. I wonder if all of us will survive...

**Well, there is the latest chapter of Dead Pandemic, based on the world of The Sims 3. I will make MANY MANY more chapters, with the group in tons of Sims 3 towns. I'll see you in the next part, where the group will go to Twinsbrook. This is CrossoverGuy21 signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Twinbrook

**Well, I made another chapter. It features the group in the first Sims 3 town, Twinbrook, which came with The Sims 3: Ambitions. And a TON of zombie action will happen. And deaths of characters will happen. ENJOY!**

**Day 1 of Zomternity,**

**Place: Twinbrook**

We headed for Twinbrook, since it was the closest town, and we had to pass it on the way to the boat that leads to Simdon. We decided to search for supplies and other survivors.

As we got into Twinbrook, it was a complete mess. There was debris everywhere, many of the buildings were either gone or on fire, and we are pretty sure Eaters roam the place.

We got out together. They all wanted to search on their own, but I'm a huge fan of the best zombie movie EVER, Dead Pandemic.

Anyways, I learned that going solo is ALWAYS a bad idea.

"DON'T," I told them. "If you go solo, if an Eater attacks you, you got no one to back you up, and you'll end up dead."

"Yeah, right," Kyle said. He went off, then an Eater jumped off the roof and landed on Kyle.

He tried to ripped open Kyle, but luckily, I shot that bloody thing in the head before it even got it's claws into Kyle's stomach.

After that near death, we all decided to stay together.

We all had to be super quiet, since Eaters have super hearing. Any little sound attracts them, and the louder the noise, the more (and quicker) Eaters come.

Bright lights also attracts Eaters. Once, we saw someone just standing in the road, and we turned on the lights. He saw us, but he turned out to be an Eater, and came charging at us. I shot it, though.

To sum it up, now in Zomternity, bright lights + loud sounds = instant death.

We found some pretty useful stuff, too. I found a double bladed fire axe and a chainsaw. I decided to keep them, in case I needed them.

As we were searching the city, the worst possible thing happened: some uninfected psycho launched fireworks and flares into the sky.

We all saw where it was coming from. And on the other side, we all saw the Eaters coming to us. I guess since they ate everybody in Twinbrook, they were looking for fresh blood. And we were that blood.

And there were a SHIT TON of f***ing zombies. The last time I saw that many was Sunset Valley, where the Zomternity virus first happened.

We all decided to run to the source of the bright light. But the Eaters were faster. We almost didn't make it. Almost. We got to the building and locked the door before those things got in.

We ran right up to the ceiling, and saw the guy who was lighting those fireworks and flares. I grabbed my axe and held him by his shirt.

"WHY WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?!" I yelled. The guy just took a gun and shot me in the arm. Then he shot me somewhere, and I saw red...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I awoke sometime after that. I had no idea where I was, all I know was I was on some kind of bed. "Kyle?" I called. "Susan? Ben?"

Someone came in. She was a tall woman with black hair, green-blue eyes, and tanish skin.

"Where am I?" I asked her. "Where is my group?"

"They are okay," she said. "They are in the living room, resting. And I'm Jo James."

I looked at my arm. It was bandaged and bleeding pretty badly. Then I looked at my shoulder. It looked worse than my arm. And it hurt. A lot. "What happened?"

"A member of our group hates new people, so he tried to kill you and your group," Jo said. "When you grabbed him, she shot you pretty badly. He shot your friends, too. Luckily, they're okay."

"What about the guy who tried to kill us?" I asked.

"We decided he didn't deserve to live," she replied. "Then he got out his shotgun and shot us. Two of us died. So we tossed him out the window and watched him get eaten. Their used to be six of us. Now there are three, not including you and your group."

I decided to get up. I had to check and see if my group was okay.

When I got to the living room, I saw Ben, Susan, and Kyle wounded, but okay, sitting on the couch. "MATT," Susan cried. She got up and hugged me. Then her eyes widened and went back to the couch.

"I'm glad you're okay," Kyle said. "I thought for sure none of us would make it."

"That guy who tried to kill us was WAY wacko," Ben said. I saw his arm. It was even worse than mine. Blood dripped all the way down to his other wound in his hand, and THAT wound was bleeding down to the palm of his hand.

Susan and Kyle looked even worse. Susan had a black eye, bloody nose, and got shot a bit, and a strip of Kyle's hair was cut off. So was his ear. My response to that was, "Yikes."

Three strangers, along with Jo, came in as well.

"Guys, these are my friends, Peter Ryan, and Harold Wood," Jo said.

"Sup," I said. "I'm Matt Roberts, and that's Susan Addams, Kyle Cook, and Ben Jackson."

"Nice to meet you," Peter said. "Listen, it's gonna be not safe here soon. Me, Harold, and Jo are thinking of a plan to escape this town."

Ben got up. "Me and the others are heading to Simdon. It's a safe country. Wanna come with us?"

"Sure," Harold said.

"Now, let's get some sleep," Ben said. "We got a big day tomorrow."

We all put our stuff away, and got into bed. I drifted off to sleep half an hour later.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Day 2 of Zomternity**

**Place: Safe house, Twinbrook:**

I awoke 5 hours later to a huge scream. I got my weapons and went downstairs, only to see that a huge mob of Eaters were tearing Harold Wood to shreds.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I yelled. I immediately regretted saying that, because Eaters started coming up to me. I had to beat the mother f*ckers up with my axe.

I saw the others in the kitchen, and I ran to join them.

"What is going on?!" I asked as I got some duct tape.

"The Eaters," Jo said, terrified. "They somehow got in. I don't know how, but they got Harold, and-"

There was a terrifying cry. I turned to see eaterfied Harold Wood standing there. He looked awful. His skin was pale white and rotting, his eyes were red, and blood was drooling from his mouth.

I taped the fire axe and chainsaw together, and when he started coming, I killed him with the chainsaw side of my newly crafted weapon.

"We need to get out of here," Peter said, "Before we end up like Harold."

We headed towards the garage, where Ben's truck was. But as we were getting there, Eaters came into the kitchen and grabbed Kyle.

"NOOOO!" I heard him scream. I turned to see his insides being torn out of him and being eaten. We got to the truck just in time. But as we got out, there was a motherlode of Eaters surrounding the safehouse.

We thought we were home-free. But Eaters then busted inside. I used the fireaxe side of my new weapon. We got away and drove right out of Twinbrook.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

While we were driving, I was thinking of the complete scene at the safehouse. Kyle Cook was DEAD. I got to know him and really started to like him.

I looked at Peter and he seemed odd. He then told us to stop the car. When we did, he showed us his arm. His arm was bleeding badly.

"I was bitten," Peter said. "I'm gonna become an Eater soon. I want Matt to kill me before I do turn."

I got out my axe-saw weapon, and I walked towards him. As I raised the chainsaw side, I saw red veins heading to his head. Suddenly, he started drooling blood and jumped on me. I dropped my weapon.

"HELP! HELP! HEEEELLLLLPPP!" I called. Jo got her bat and got what used to be Peter off of me. I grabbed my weapon, and I killed him.

I actually killed someone...

None of us wanted to think about it. We just got into the car, and drove away.

**Well, how did you like this chapter, guys? Sure, I may have killed a main character, but I added a new one! Stick around for the next chapter! This is CrossoverGuy21 signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4: Immunization

**Welcome back! In this part, the group will be going to Riverview, which comes free when you register your Sims 3 game to the site. I got the inspiration for this story from the new game Dead Rising 3. And also, another character death and gain will happen. And also, I decided to add some ROMANCE as well, even though it doesn't say the story is romantic. Well, ENJOY!**

_**Day 3 of Zomternity**_

The scene back in Twinbrook was awful. I felt bad for Jo. She was probably really good friends with those Sims. Seeing them die must have scarred her for life. All I could say to her was, "I'm very sorry, Jo."

She didn't really speak. After a while she said, "It wasn't your fault. I guess it was just their time." I was glad that she wasn't mad at me, but I still felt very bad. I hoped she would be okay soon. I looked out the window and saw that we had entered Riverview.

Riverview actually used to be a refugee town, where survivors of Zomternity could go to be safe. But then they let a bitten Sim in. The Sim turned into an Eater half an hour later, and he invaded one of the safehouses. Then THOSE Eaters ran all over town. That was why Riverview looks awful now. Long story short, all survivors turned into Eaters, and now Riverview is no longer safe.

We parked in front of a gas station so we could fill up on gas (and since there were no Eaters, we could sleep there tonight.) As we went inside, I heard a gunshot.

I turned around to see a huge hole in Jo's head. She fell down, unconscious.

"JO!" Susan cried. She ran over and felt her pulse. "She's dead," Susan shortly said. "And it wasn't from an Eater; she was shot."

There was another gunshot and I felt a sharp pain in my leg. "ACK!" I cried. I saw three or four people holding shotguns, ready to kill us. "Let's kill 'em all," the one with the long hair said. As they were about to pull their triggers, a truck came by and ran over them.

Someone got out. He had short, orange hair, green eyes, a denim jacket, and a shitload of weapons. He saw Jo and I and said, "Oh shit! What happened?!"

"A group of psychos came and killed Jo and shot Matt in the leg," Ben said. The guy came closer up. "The DeadDudes," he said. "I am very sorry." He then gave us some weapons and ammo. Ben took them and put them in the trunk of the car.

"I'm Shawn Colson," he said. "I was one of the refugees of this place until it got overrun. I'm an expert on things like this, so I can help you on your journey."

He saw my leg and got medical supplies out of his backpack. "Before the Zomternity, I was a doctor," Shawn said. He gave me some antibiotics, poured some kind of liquid on my leg to numb it, gave me stitches, and wrapped it up.

"Thanks, but we're ok," I said as I slowly walked to the gas station door. "I got the keys to the building," Shawn said, holding them up. I pulled on the door but it wouldn't open. "Fine," I said. "you can join us."

I walked up to Shawn, but then an Eater jumped off the gas station roof and landed on top of me.

**"**_**HOLY SHIT!**_**"** everyone, including me, yelled. I tried to push him off, but that Eater wouldn't give up. Finally, it bit my wrist. It hurt f**king badly. Ben got out his handgun and shot the Eater in the head, and it died.

I looked at my hand. It didn't look like any other Eater bites I saw on people, but still, I freaked out. "It was nice knowing you, Matt," Ben said. "NO NO NO," I kept saying. "I just CAN'T become one of those THINGS!"

"Hey, wait," Shawn said. "If you were gonna turn, your hand should be dark red. And little vein things should be going up your arm."

See, if you get bitten by an Eater, the bite just gets worse and worse, and also, red vein-like lines go through your body, and your skins gets pale. And once the veins get to your brain, that's the turn point. After that, your skin rots, your eyes turn red, and finally, you go off and eat other Sims. The whole process takes exactly 15 minutes.

But, the weird thing was, exactly one minute after you are bitten, the process starts. But, oddly, it hasn't. In fact, the bite doesn't even look bad. It looks perfectly okay, in fact. The others realized it, too.

"Ok, this is weird," Susan said, examining my arm. "Shawn, do you have some kind of portable X-ray machine thingy?" Shawn reached into his pack, got out what looked like a jPad, and said, "Why, yes, I do."

He used it to look at my bloodstream. And oddly, there were no signs of infection. There was a little of the diseased DNA from the Eater in my blood, but it just stayed in my hand. It didn't even go anywhere else. Shawn looked closer and his eyes widened.

"NO WAY," Shawn said. "Matt, you have VERY advanced white blood cells. They are keeping that infection at bay without even doing actual work." That explained why I never got any disease or anything as a kid. "The white blood cells means you are immune, Matt," he continued. "that means you can't turn into an Eater, no matter what happens."

"This is AMAZING, Matt," Susan said. "But just because you are immune, it doesn't mean you cannot be killed and eaten by the Eaters."

"She's right," Ben added. "You still have to run from them like us."

I got up and handed Shawn the gas station keys. He opened it up, and it looked completely fine. He locked the door again, and we boardered it up.

It was cool that the station had a Hogan's Deep Fried Diner attatched to it. With arcade games. We decided it was a perfect safehouse for the night.

After a while of playing one of the arcade games, my stomach growled. The others heard it, and we just decided it was time to eat. We found perfectly good chicken strips and fries, so that's what we ate for dinner.

"I can't wait to get to Simdon, Plumgland," I said. "Oh, that's where you're heading?" Shawn asked. "Seems kinda far away, doesn't it?"

"We got no choice," I said. "Eaters are all around the damn country. SimNation is a goner."

"Wait, they are around the COUNTRY?!" Shawn yelled in surprise. "I'm not spending my life fighting that many Eaters. I'm coming with you." The others and I looked at each other. "We don't wanna endanger your life," Susan finally said. Shawn just looked clueless.

"We met a lot of people on our journey," I told him. And each one of them died. Kyle Cook, Peter Ryan, Harold Wood, and the girl the DeadDudes killed, Jo James."

"Come on," Shawn begged. "I can defend myself and you guys as well. Just let me join please."

"Okay, Shawn," Ben said. "You can join us." He got his backpack and said, "Thank you, guys. All my friends died and became Eaters." Susan looked through the window, looked shocked, and said, "Are THOSE your friends?!" I turned around and saw Eaters trying to break in.

"GRAB YOUR WEAPONS," I yelled. "SAFEHOUSE ATTACK!" I grabbed a machette but I also grabbed a shotgun and a flashlight, and duct taped them all together to create another weapon. I then shot any far away Eaters and slashed close-up Eaters. A great combo choice. Suddenly, I looked up and saw the roof break. An Eater fell on top of me and bit me in the neck. It hurt even more than the bite on my wrist.

Shawn used my machotgunlight combo to kill it and save me. Then we ran to the car. As we drove away, I got out and shot them with my scorpion. Luckily there weren't that many Eaters and they all died. Suddenly I cried in pain as my neck and my wrist hurt kinda like a pinch. Shawn looked at me, and scanned me.

"Matt, look at this," he said. "As your white blood cells are highly advanced, they aren't bionic. They can keep five bites worth of infection away. But once you get bit a sixth time, its came over. Your while blood cells will instantly quick, and the infection will go everywhere throughout your body, instantly turning you into an Eater."

"Well, that doesn't sound good," I said. "I'll try to not get bitten six times."

"It's time to get to sleep. It's nightfall," Ben said. "It's just night," Shawn said. Ben's response was grabbing a shotgun and pointing it at Shawn. "MORE EATERS ROAM AROUND AT NIGHT," he yelled. "YOU GET SEEN BY ONE AT NIGHT, LOTS MORE COME, AND IT'S GAME OVER!"

"Sorry," Shawn whimpered. We all got out blankets and slept in the car.

()()()()()

_I awoke a few hours later. I got out of the car. I looked at my wrist, and red vein-like things went straight up my arm. Everything I saw turned red._

_Then I got hungry. SO HUNGRY. All I could think about was food. I looked around for munchies, but found none. Then it got to the point where I couldn't control myself. I looked around and saw a dead body. I went over there and ate that until it was just bones._

_"Matt?" I heard someone call. I turned around and saw Shawn. He looked so delicious, so I went over there and bit him. Then I looked up and saw Susan getting up, and she looked tastier, so I went over there and started to eat her._

_Then I saw Shawn get up and went over and bit Ben. I just continued to eat my Susan-o-meal. Then I got up. So did Shawn, Ben, and Susan. They all had red eyes and white and pale skin. Then I realized it:_

_We were all Eaters._

_I freaked out inside my mind, but all I could do was walk around and moan along with the others. I should have killed myself when I had the chance. I had ruined the lives of all my friends._

_In my mind, I screamed, but in real life, I moaned and looked for more meat._

()()()()()

I woke up for real and screamed. Susan heard me scream and woke up with me. "Matt, what happened?!" she cried. I groaned and told her all about my nightmare.

"Yeah, I can see why that would freak you out," Susan replied. "But don't worry about us; just worry about yourself. I don't want you to die just to save us."

I sighed. Then she kissed my cheek.

I turned around and we started kissing. We stopped after five seconds of it. "I really like you, Matt," Susan said. "I don't ever want you to die. I really care for you."

I didn't want to admit it, but I liked her, too. I have since the first day I saw her, back when Zomternity first started.

"Goodnight, my sweet," Susan said as she went to sleep. I did the exact same, and had good dreams all night.

**Did you like the chapter? I decided to add some romance between Matt and Susan, since obviously they're perfect for each other. Well, this chapter took a bit longer to finish. I hope it's worth the wait. See ya in the next chapter! This is CrossoverGuy21 signing out.**


End file.
